Hayley Stone
Hayden Aliana Stone is a French-Russian demigod of Khione and former camper of Camp Half-Blood. She was briefly the Khione Cabin Leader while pregnant with her significant other Hiki Mori's child, Arina Mori. In-Depth Information Character owned by Veturius#0908 Overview Biographical Information Physical Information Powers and Magical Items Powers * Immunity to Frostbite - immunity to cold temperatures * Enhanced Cryokinesis (Cryokinetic enhancement) - Every emote used will create 2 gallons of ice in any shape or form, in which when 3 emotes are used, there are 6 gallons total created compared to the normal 2 gallons per 3 emotes. Reduction of emotes for some effects apply, in which one emote can be used to summon and send about 6 ice needles to the chosen target(s) and seven emotes can be used to create a strong blizzard in a radius of 10 feet and that area can be cast 30 feet away from the caster (subsequent emotes will increase the power). The beam of ice that Hayley usually uses will still use the same amount of emotes (2 emotes at the minimum, summon/aim/charge -> fire), only that it contains more power than a normal cryokinetic user. * Cold Heart - She gains a +3 resistance towards d20’s involving emotional attacks (Lust Inducement, Odikinesis etc.) along with a cold aura that allows her to be undetected on anything involving heat. Magical Items * Rose Gold Infinity Charm Bracelet - Rose gold, to Hayley, not only signifies a unique type of substance (probably because it derives from actual gold) but also a new beginning, and the infinity charm signifies that life goes on forever, no matter what. When wearing this, if she spots an ally getting stunned or incapacitated in battle, she gets a boost in ranged attacks for the next 10 rolls, rolling a d10 instead of a d20, in order to try to stop the enemy from causing more chaos in the least amount of time and with the most damage as possible. '''This is a gift she has received upon the blessing by Bia, the Goddess of Force, Might, and Power. * Salu - A pair of black leather boots, which can be transformed into from a leather bracelet. When worn in boot form, she can soundlessly move about the place wherever she is at. In short, she has the power of stealth, which is very handy in putting up sneak attacks when needed. This transformation will take two emotes, and in order for her to gain access to them, she has to put in some concentration into the bracelet and grasp them from within the bracelet. When the boots have formed and worn, it takes 3 emotes to activate the stealth ability and she has to keep walking in order for it to take effect properly. If she is just staying still, it may not go into effect at all and there is a 25% chance that it would fail in this case (must roll higher than a 5 on a disadvantage roll). When the effect is successfully activated, it will last throughout the whole battle. She bought these at a store in Times Square, not having prior knowledge that these are magical. Life Before Camp Growing up, she has never had any social interaction with anyone other than her father and the regulars that come to the nearby outdoor ice rink every day. Thanks to the cold weather year-round, she started to become interested in figure skating and soon used that rink for her training for most of her life, and also using part of the cabin she and her father lived in for her off-ice conditioning. When she trained, she usually didn’t wear any layers other than her athletic tank top and leggings, which confused many people. The cold didn’t really bother her at all, and especially when she was homeschooled, she begged her father to school her outside of the cabin that they lived in. She didn’t understand why he was freezing whereas she can just casually wear a sweater and jeans in subzero temperatures. One day, after coming home from training, she felt the air change around her. She didn’t know what was happening, until she heard several howls at a distance. At first, she assumed that it was the full moon but an hour later, they became louder. She alerted her father to what was going on and soon, the whole cabin was surrounded by wolves. Though trained in self-defense, she never had to use any weapons to defend herself. She was clueless on what to do, until her father pulled out an alloy bat that she could use to clear the path. Apparently, a regular at the rink (who started to skate there ever since she started training) also arrived at the cabin to get her out of there as well. She was surprised about how the heck he came over so fast yet he replied that he’ll explain later. They both had two snowmobiles, one for her and another for her father. Her goal was to try to escape while her father bought some time. Though with difficulty, she and the rink regular was able to run off to her snowmobile and ride into the night. The wolves pursued her, and as much as she wanted to stop them, she had no idea how. The regular gave her some advice on imagining ice coming out of her hand, which she didn’t get at first, but when one wolf grazed the back of her mobile, that caused her to almost lose her balance, but on instinct, she shot her hand out and a beam of ice came out of her palm, knocking the wolf aside. She had no time to be awed so she immediately did the same thing to the others until she wasn’t being pursued anymore. She now understood what was done. After a few hours, Hayley realized that she had no idea where she was going, but somehow knew her destination, yet she didn’t know the name of that destination either. She also worried for her father, but she’s optimistic that the wolves that chased her was all of them, not one was left behind with him. The regular also shared in her optimism, and as promised, also explained how he was able to get to the cabin quickly, and revealing that he was a satyr. She did not notice the horns and the goat legs until then on the snowmobile, yet she had to tell herself that this might be her new normal now, being around species other than humans. With an unnaturally fast speed, she arrived at Camp Half Blood within three hours, exhausted. Life During Camp Present Day Category:Browse Category:Characters